Don't Sound So Serious, Dear
by Liebling
Summary: They were not always such lost souls. Everyone has a childhood...everyone has a story (LuciusNarcissa)


> > **-**
>> 
>> **-**
>> 
>> **Author's Notice**: Just lovely Lucius/Narcissa
>> 
>> **Summary**: They were not always such lost souls. Everyone has a childhood...everyone has a story (Lucius/Narcissa)
>> 
>> **Disclaimer**: J.K's :)
>> 
>> **Song**: Sung by Rod Stewart (Rod Stewart is love) The song is called have I told you lately that I love you.
>> 
>> _Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
  
For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
  
Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "But Luciussssssssssssss!"
>> 
>> "Practicing your hissing sound? Like for a sake? You're ever so into house spirit, Narcissa."
>> 
>> "No! Tryin' to get your attention."
>> 
>> "What do _you _want?"
>> 
>> "To ask you if you've written to your Mother this week. It's Thursday."
>> 
>> "I _know_ it's Thursday. And what's it to you when I write to her?"
>> 
>> "It's important, she worries."
>> 
>> "We are all protected here."
>> 
>> "Whatever."
>> 
>> "Don't 'whatever' me, Narcissa."
>> 
>> "Oh. Did Malfoy just scold me? Fancy that."
>> 
>> "Be quiet you silly eleven year old."
>> 
>> "Don't say I'm eleven like that! Say it like this: 'Narcissa is a lovely eleven year old.'"
>> 
>> "But you're not."
>> 
>> "Hate you."
>> 
>> "Hate you too."
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "Where's little Sirius Black's littlest cousin?"
>> 
>> "Right here Lucius, silly."
>> 
>> "Ah. Good. I had a question for you."
>> 
>> "Go on."
>> 
>> "Are you uh, going to the ball on Saturday night?"
>> 
>> "Maybe...depends, you going to ask me?"
>> 
>> "Maybe...depends."
>> 
>> "Or was you asking me implied? I don't know."
>> 
>> "And...?"
>> 
>> "I have nothing to do then, yeah, I guess I'll go. That is, if you were asking me.Which is doubtful."
>> 
>> "Can you please stop giggling, Narcissa?"
>> 
>> "No."
>> 
>> "Thank you."
>> 
>> "No thanks."
>> 
>> "See you Saturday Night...."
>> 
>> "SATURDAY NIIIIIGHT SATURDAY NIIIIGHT!"
>> 
>> "Right then."
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "I didn't think Malfoys kissed anyone."
>> 
>> "What?"
>> 
>> "I didn't think Malfoys did anything but shake hands and wear crowns and pout."
>> 
>> "There's much more to the job, Narcissa."
>> 
>> "So I hear, Lucius."
>> 
>> "Some Malfoys kiss people."
>> 
>> "Like you?"
>> 
>> "That much is obvious."
>> 
>> "It was a nice kiss, Lucius."
>> 
>> "We Malfoys..."
>> 
>> "Maybe one day I shall become a Malfoy. One day."
>> 
>> "If one could be so lucky."
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "Notice anything fishy around here, Lucius?"
>> 
>> "I notice a lot of things."
>> 
>> "No, have you noticed that all the girls are talking about getting married? Even the first years 'oh and my wedding dress, and Prince Charming and...'"
>> 
>> "Haven't noticed."
>> 
>> "It makes me feel like getting married too. I used to think I'd want to live an independent life and travel the world but I think that's out of the question now that I've met you."
>> 
>> "You? Married?"
>> 
>> "I'd be a good wife...a good Mother..."
>> 
>> "...a good Malfoy."
>> 
>> "Indeed. But I am only fifteen now...such things are out of the question."
>> 
>> "Narcissa."
>> 
>> "Don't sound so serious, dear."
>> 
>> "Play chess with me?"
>> 
>> "You. Are. So. Dull. If ever anyone thought you were some exciting bachelor they would be incredibly disappointed once they got to know you."
>> 
>> "But you know better."
>> 
>> "I do."
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "Happy Sixteenth, Narcissa..."
>> 
>> "Thank you, Lucius."
>> 
>> "I got you a present."
>> 
>> "You didn't have to."
>> 
>> "Open it."
>> 
>> "The wrapping is too pretty to mess up."
>> 
>> "Open it!"
>> 
>> "It's beautiful..."
>> 
>> "It was my Mother's tiara. She got it on her sixteenth birthday, which was a very long time ago."
>> 
>> "Thank you."
>> 
>> "You're welcome. There's a party at Erickson's...Ravenclaw seventh year... if you want to go."
>> 
>> "Is the party for me?"
>> 
>> "No, don't be silly, it's for Slytherin's win today."
>> 
>> "Oh."
>> 
>> "It can be for you, if you want."
>> 
>> "You're a charmer Lucius, if I ever saw one."
>> 
>> "And you're seeing one right now."
>> 
>> "Right-ee-o!"
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "Oh my Salazar! Quit pelting me with snowballs, MALFOY!"
>> 
>> "'Oh my Salazar' is so old."
>> 
>> "It's classic! Stop Malfoy!"
>> 
>> "It's just a snowball, don't be a wimp!"
>> 
>> "I am on no level a wimp. You're a seventeen year old boy- man- person throwing snowballs at a girl in a dress. That's sad."
>> 
>> "And you're a seventeen girl being hit by snowballs. In a dress. That's sad. Throw one back...I dare you."
>> 
>> "You dare me? Lucius Francis Malfoy dares me, Narcissa Henderson Black to throw a snowball at him? I will rise to the challenge!"
>> 
>> "I didn't say five snowballs! Is that as good as you got?"
>> 
>> "I can do better!"
>> 
>> "Ha. Take this!"
>> 
>> "Take that!"
>> 
>> "This!"
>> 
>> "That!"
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> "Our years have gone by so quickly, Narcissa."
>> 
>> "Don't sound so serious, dear."
>> 
>> "I can't help it. Your hair looks nice by the way."
>> 
>> "It must. They must remember me with pretty hair and icy eyes."
>> 
>> "They will."
>> 
>> "How do you know?"
>> 
>> "Your grace speaks for itself."
>> 
>> "You are good for the ego, Lucius Malfoy. Especially when we're in front of the first year girls and you kiss me. Oohlala, do you see their eyes turn green?"
>> 
>> "Are you hinting at something, Narcissa?"
>> 
>> "Me? Never!"
>> 
>> "You want me to kiss you."
>> 
>> "If I did I would say so."
>> 
>> "But that'd be impolite, Miss.Narcissa."
>> 
>> "No such thing, Mister.Malfoy."
>> 
>> "Fine, I'll kiss you anyway."
>> 
>> "Go for it. I got my eyes all closed and ready. But please don't run into my nose like last time."
>> 
>> "That was your fault."
>> 
>> "My nose isn't as big as yours. It can't be my fault."
>> 
>> "My nose is nice."
>> 
>> "Just kiss me!"
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> **"Narcissa."**
>> 
>> **"Don't sound so serious, dear."**
>> 
>> **"Marry me?"**
>> 
>> **"I will, I do, I....yeah!"**
>> 
>> **"Thank you..."**
>> 
>> **"We get to be one heart now, don't we Lucius?"**
>> 
>> **"We do."**
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> -
>> 
>> End.


End file.
